Tell Me Goodbye by golden doe
by SamyUchiha
Summary: Ela voltou para casa não para retornar, mas para dizer adeus.


_Classificação etária:__ K+_

_Gênero: __Drama_

_Disclamer:__O Naruto não é meu._

_Autora: golden doe_

_Tradutora: SamyUchiha_

_Sinopse: __Ela voltou para casa não para retornar, mas para dizer adeus._

_Notas da Tradutora:__Essa fanfic NÃO é minha, eu estou APENAS a traduzindo, com a devida autorização da autora, claro. __And, thank you so much, Roxie-san, for let me translate your story.I'm so grateful... :)_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sempre que pensava nisso, ela percebia que nunca havia tido uma despedida adequada. Não depois de todos esses anos.

As últimas palavras que ela pronunciou a ele em seu último encontro, se ela se lembrava corretamente, era um cumprimento animado de "oi", acompanhado de um aceno entusiasmado e um sorriso vibrante.

Isso foi há quase duas décadas. Eram apenas sete anos depois, ela havia acabado de fazer vinte e cinco anos e o homem — um homem incrível, que a amava — e que ela estava namorando durante os últimos três anos, tinham apenas pedido-a em casamento.

Mas ela não teve coragem de dizer sim. Ainda não, pelo menos. Porque em seu coração, ela sabia que ela precisava de um encerramento que foi adiado duas décadas, em primeiro lugar. Um encerramento de seu primeiro amor, que ela sempre pensou que seria o único.

O primeiro amor que ela não teve nada além de lamentações em excesso — por que eu não lhe disse como eu realmente me sentia por ele? Por quê? Será que eu vou vê-lo novamente? Eu não quero ir... E se...? — e toda a sua vida, ela desejou ter lhe dito os sentimentos que ela tinha por ele. Estes sentimentos que ela tinha sido incapaz de deixar ir se tornaram cadeias metafóricas que a aprisionavam a ele, o coração dela nas mãos dele, sem o seu conhecimento dele.

É por isso que, para ser capaz de dizer sim para a pessoa que ela agora sabia que ela realmente amava, ela precisava de seu coração. Todo o seu coração.

Então, Haruno Sakura decidiu finalmente voltar para Oto, mesmo que por apenas uma visita rápida, para encontrar seu primeiro amor, para finalmente confessar seus sentimentos aprisionados, e deixar o passado ir.

Ela queria ir direto ao ponto. Ela não queria prolongar seu nervosismo por mais tempo, mas ela não podia recusar o convite para o jantar — parecia indelicado recusar o convite. O qual foi a razão por que ela tinha que se sentar ao lado do menino pelo qual ela tinha voltado para resolver negócios do passado, uma confissão a dizer, e, finalmente, obter um encerramento.

Embora, naturalmente, foi agradável estar ao lado dele depois de todos esses anos. Como nos velhos tempos, mas ela percebeu agora que tudo o que ela poderia ter sentido por ele... provavelmente não era verdadeiramente amar. Talvez não fosse algo assim, mas não tão forte quanto o amor.

E ela ficou feliz em perceber isso, para chegar em um acordo com seus sentimentos. Isso significava ser capaz de dar o seu coração a em-breve noiva.

"Você esteve fora por muito tempo", ele murmurou depois do jantar.

Eram só os dois, agora, do lado de fora da varanda, aquecendo-se sob o luar.

"Eu não vou ficar muito tempo, também", ela murmurou de volta.

Ela só precisava de todo o seu coração de volta, para dizer as palavras não ditas que deveria ter sido ditas há muito tempo, para finalmente tirá-lo do seu sistema... para dizer as palavras que ela lamentou não dizer toda a sua vida e liberar quaisquer sentimentos que ela poderia ter tido por ele.

Ela sabia que era hora de aproveitar o dia.

"Eu te amei", disse a ele, e ela sentiu que ele se voltou para ela.

"Todos esses anos" ela continuou, mas ela ainda estava para encará-lo.

Então houve um silêncio.

Até que ele falou.

"Você não faz mais?" Havia decepção, mágoa, confusão e até mesmo... é raiva em seu tom?

Poderia ele... ele poderia ter sentido algo por ela também? Era tarde demais agora, embora. Ela não voltou para reacender uma antiga paixão.

"Não em algum tempo", foi a resposta dela e assim que as palavras saíram de seus lábios, ocorreu-lhe que sim, ela não tinha sido apaixonada por ele por um longo tempo agora.

"Você veio para casa só para me dizer isso?" ele perguntou, e soou como se ele lutou para dizer essas palavras.

"Não, eu _voltei_ apenas para isso. _Vou para casa_ amanhã."

"Esta é a sua casa!" ele sussurrou para ela, ao mesmo tempo, agarrando-a pelos ombros, para fazê-la encará-lo.

Seus olhos, que pareciam ter-se tornado mais escuros, se possível, brilhavam sob a luz do luar. Eles estavam em chamas, e ele estava ofegando levemente.

"Não tem sido por um longo tempo, Sasuke."

Dor era presente nos olhos dele agora.

"Eu vou me casar", ela finalmente disse: "Eu só quero terminar isso com você."

Ele soltou os ombros dela naquele instante e se afastou. Depois de soltar um profundo suspiro, ele se virou em direção à porta. Ele parou, e com uma mão na maçaneta da porta, disse a ela:

"Se ele alguma vez, alguma vez, te machucar", ela podia ver seus ombros tremendo, "fazer você chorar, você me diz e eu-"

Atirou-se para ele e abraçou-o por trás. Ele podia sentir as lágrimas golpeando suas costas através de sua camisa. Sasuke colocou as mãos sobre as dela e apertou-os.

"Obrigado, Sasuke-kun."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Muito triste né? Eu chorei muito lendo essa fanfic ;c_

_Enfim, deixem as suas opiniões, sim? ;)_


End file.
